Morgan Middleton
Morgan Middleton is the son of Alan McKenna and Fiona Middleton, and half-brother of Emma Brooker. Born on 16th February 1998 at Weatherfield General, Morgan was raised by Fiona alone as Alan didn't believe that Morgan was his due to the fact that Jim McDonald had interrupted their wedding back in November 1997 in order to reveal his one-night stand with Fiona and therefore could potentially be the father. However, Fiona was confident that the baby was Alan's as Liz McDonald revealed that Jim had undergone a vasectomy - but there was still a possibility that the vasectomy had failed. Despite the fact that Fiona sought out medical results which proved that Jim wasn't the father, Alan still wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. Disgusted by his father's actions Steve McDonald began to help Fiona to take care of Morgan but, when Steve's partner Rachel Forbes became jealous, Fiona insisted that she didn't want any trouble from Rachel and therefore needed to see less of Steve. Unable to stop thinking about Fiona, Steve finished with Rachel and admitted that he wanted to rekindle their relationship. Fiona initially refused to get back together with Steve - unwilling to be hurt again after he left her for his ex Vicky Arden last time. Although, Fiona later admitted to her mother that she longed to have Steve back and never loved Alan as much as she loved Steve. Behind her back, Pam revealed Fiona's true feelings to Steve and the pair were brought together once again. When Morgan was three months old, he was snatched from Fiona's salon by Zoe Tattersall. Zoe was mentally unwell, following the death of her own baby daughter Shannon. Zoe was found walking with the baby by the canal but he was unharmed and reunited with Fiona after being checked over at hospital. Fiona left Weatherfield with Morgan in September, following the revelation that Steve - who had reunited with Fiona - had slept with her best friend Maxine Heavey. Following their departure, Fiona gave birth to Emma in May 1999. She later met and married a man called John Brooker who raised Emma as his own daughter - although, Morgan was always aware of the truth. In August 2019, John passed away from stomach cancer but revealed that he wasn't Emma's real father to her on his deathbed. When Emma's friend Audrey Roberts discovered that Fiona was Emma's mother, she realised that Steve could potentially be her father and shared her findings with his mother Liz. Steve organised for a DNA test, which revealed that he was in fact Emma's father, but when the truth came out Morgan admitted that he had known that John wasn't her real father all along - which caused Emma to banish him from the funeral. Morgan paid another visit to Weatherfield in November to inform Emma that Fiona had invited them both to spend Christmas with her in Australia. However after realising that Steve and Amy had been looking forward to spending Christmas with her, even buying a tofu turkey especially, Emma decided to stay and make arrangements to visit her mum in the new year instead. poses with Connor Chatburn, his real-life parents and community midwife Barbara Troutt]] :Morgan was played by Connor Chatburn for his 1998 stint. He left alongside his onscreen mother Fiona Middleton played by Angela Griffin. Morgan made a brief return in August 2019, this time played by Corey Weekes. His reappearance was written to tie in with a storyline involving Emma Brooker discovering that she was Steve McDonald's daughter. List of appearances '''Note:' (u) denotes an uncredited appearance 1998 2019 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2|- |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 21st Aug (1) *Fri 29th Nov Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:1998 births Category:Middleton family Category:McKenna family Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:1998 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters